


Love Comes to Everyone

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Falling in love can be a wonderful thing.  Well, as long as you’re not a stupid Sentinel.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Falling in Love





	Love Comes to Everyone

Love Comes to Everyone  
By PattRose  
Summary: Falling in love can be a wonderful thing. Well, as long as you’re not a stupid Sentinel.   
Genre: Slash   
Rating: Mature  
Prompt: Falling in Love  
Warning: Sappy, language  
Word Count: 1303  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

 

**Day 1 of realizing you might be in love with your partner.**

Today, Blair walked out of the steamy bathroom with his hair all fluffy and soft looking. Wait a minute, since when do I notice soft and fluffy hair? Especially on Blair. 

He looked fantastic and I had a hard time keeping my thoughts in line. What the hell is wrong with me? 

**Day 2 of my insanity plea.**

As I was making breakfast for the two of us, Blair came walking out in only his undershirt and boxers, wearing a five o’clock shadow. He’s always had a five o’clock shadow. Why is it bothering me today? Why am I so drawn to that face today? I would love to touch his face to see how it feels. His hair looks much coarser than mine, so would it be soft or coarse? I’m losing it big time. I’m having a hard time focusing on what I’m doing. I’ve burned the toast twice and ruined the scrambled eggs. I give up. He can go to work hungry. So can I.

**Day 3-in need of a therapist.**

Blair bent over the table to grab something today and that was all it took. I wanted his clothes off and me bending him over the table, having my wicked way with him. I need professional help. 

**Day 4, still in need of a therapist.**

Blair wakes up with a boner just like other people, but for some reason, I can’t get my eyes to go anywhere else. He’s huge. He doesn’t like to show his body off like some people do. Yes, that would be me. Hell if I had a boner that big, I’d keep it hidden too. Everyone would want you. Jesus Christ. This has to stop soon. Splashing cold water on my face is no longer working. 

**Day 5 Does Blair know he is a cock tease?**

Blair came out of the bathroom today and his towel dropped onto the floor. Fuck… Fuck me… Fuck me hard… It’s getting harder and harder to pay attention to my job. And now that Blair works as a consultant in Major Crimes, I never get away from him. Did he drop that towel on purpose? I don’t think so. He blushed and ran into his bedroom. He’s so fucking cute. 

**Day 6 - grabbing a sneak peek.**

Today, I asked if I could take a piss while he was in the shower. He said, “Fine, come on in.” I should have known better. Watching him in the shower is a wonderful thing. He’s not only got awesome hair, but he has a hairy chest and a cock that won’t stop. Holy Shit… Now he’s getting a hard on. I only thought it was big. It’s huge. It’s more than huge. No wonder he has so many dates. Oh man, I’m never going to let him see me naked again. 

**Day 7 - banging my head against the wall.**

I just woke up late, because I had a wet dream. Yes, I’m 40 years old and still have wet dreams. And guess who it starred? That would be Blair. Naked. Fluffy and sexy hair flying all over the place and his huge cock going inside of me. Oh fuck, here I come again. I cleaned up my mess and banged my head against the wall. It’s the closest thing I’ve had to sex in 6 months other than the wet dream. 

**Day 8 is accentuating my shortcomings.**

I walked down the stairs this morning, with a raging hard on and Blair couldn’t help but notice because I put the tip of my cock through the hole in the front of my boxers. He noticed. He blushed and turned away. But he noticed. I don’t think he was disappointed, I think he thought I looked hot. Fuck, he must think I’m insane. I looked insane. I am insane. 

**Day 9 I want him so bad.**

It’s my day off and what am I doing? I’m stroking my cock in time with Blair making breakfast. It seems that’s all I think about is sex these days. But I think it’s more than that. I think I’m falling in love. It’s too bad that Blair doesn’t notice me. 

**Day 10 Today, I’m moody and want to have a good cry.**

What in the hell is wrong with me? Every time Blair says something to me this morning I get tears in my eyes. I don’t even know why. Blair just asked me if I was okay. God, he’s a good man. Always worrying about me. I don’t deserve someone this good. 

**Day 11 Falling in love sucks.**

I’ve given up and Blair knows that something is wrong with me. He keeps asking me if my senses are okay. I want to tell him how I feel so badly, but he deserves much better than me. Someone told me at work yesterday that Blair is in love with someone. It’s time that I leave him alone to be happy. I hope he or she is someone that deserves him. God, I hate me. I hate my life. Fuck me. 

**Day 12 Blair is happy. I’m fucked.**

Everyone is noticing how happy Blair is. They all talk about him and wonder who the new woman is. I don’t smell anyone on him when he comes home, but he is happy. He smiles all the time and gets up without being a grump every morning. I haven’t had to make breakfast in three days. He must be practicing for his new life with his new wife. Fuck me. 

**Day 13 Today is a pity day.**

I looked over at Blair today at the station and he looked at me sadly with pity written all over his face. I bet he knows I’m lonely. I bet he knows I’m blue. I bet he knows a lot of things about me. And he feels sorry for me. I didn’t think I could get any lower than yesterday. I was wrong. 

**Day 14 He smiled at me.**

When I got up this morning, Blair smiled at me. Not his usual best friend and roommate smile, but one that was full of promise and hope. Am I insane? Am I reading this into his smile? Or was it just a pity smile again? He’s walking over to me, probably going to tell me something is on my face. 

Well, I’ll be damned. He just kissed me. And then he smiled again. A sexy smile. We’re off today and I’m going to find out what kind of smile it really is. It only took us 14 days to figure this out. Okay, it only took me 14 days to figure this out. He’s kissing me again. His face is soft and smooth, he must have just shaved. His hair is soft and fluffy. I can see his boner trying to poke out of his boxers and I’ve never wanted to blow someone this bad. 

What the hell. It’s big, but I’m going to try it anyhow. 

**Day 15 In love.**

I’m lying in bed thinking while Blair is in the shower. He fucked me last night. I fucked him last night. It was a fantastic night. But I have to say, that cock of his is one hard thing to suck. But I gave it my best shot. Oh, he’s calling me down to share the shower. I gotta go. I love being in love. 

The end


End file.
